Archer
by Felledor
Summary: Wilford gets his hands on a bow in sword art online. As of no is canon compliant.
1. Chapter 1

November 6, 2022

It was the day of the launch. Finally, Wilford would get his chance to play the acclaimed new VRMMORPG Sword Art Online. Several beta testers had reviewed it and it sounded amazing. He had secured a copy through an online store and the Nerve Gear to play it through a games store, he had been fortunate, as only two were left.

He had finished setting up his account, and he started up the Nerve Gear to play. It asked him to calibrate, which he did, following the instructions. Once that was done, it began the start-up. It asked him for his username and password, which he entered, then it phased into a character creation menu. He selected a name, Arrondrial, and began setting up his character, he picked feature and proportions near his own, and finished the set-up. The game launched into a tutorial, teaching him the ropes of combat, and several basic skills.

That done, he was spawned into the world. The first thing he thought to do was to open up the item store and, as advised in the tutorial, acquire the beginners guide. He started flipping through it, it had maps, monsters, their strengths, and other key information, everything needed to get started in the game. He got started, he bought himself a sword at the central market, and started out of the town, to find a field of wild boar.

One noticed him, looked over and charged. Wilford dodged right, and slashed it, killing it instantly. A small, virtual screen appeared in front of him, telling him that he had acquired 15 exp. and 5 cor. A small amount, but for what he was doing, it was key. He kept on fighting boars, until he had leveled up to level 3. He decided he had done well for the time being and that he needed to log out. He opened up the main menu, and found it missing. There was a button, with a door out symbol, but no words or, more importantly, function. He was unable to log out. He tried calling a game master, but received no response. Then a bell in the beginner's plaza began tolling. He was instantly teleported to the plaza.

He edged his way to the side of the plaza, but found it blocked by an invisible wall. The bell ceased its sounding, all the players assembled. A section of the sky turned red, reading "WARNING" then the rest of the sky followed suit, reading "System Announcement"

The sky began, to bleed? No, it was forming something. A game master appeared, without a face, and the robe only.

"Attention Players," The GM said, "Welcome to my world." Ok who is this guy, he's a game master, but could it really be? Wilford throught

"My name is Kayaba Akihiko, as of this moment, I am the sole person can control this world." The GM said. So, that's him, well, if he is as great as everyone says, this game will be both amazing and difficult. Wilford thought, though he said nothing aloud.

"I'm sure you've already noticed that the log out button is missing from the main menu," Akihiko said, "This is not a defect in the game, I repeat, this is not a defect." What? How could it not be a defect?

"It is a feature of Sword Art Online." Akihiko said, "You cannot log out of SAO yourselves, and no one on the outside can shut down or remove the Nerve Gear." Ok this guy is a physco Wilford thought, analyzing the situation as he would.

"Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the Nerve Gear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life." Akihiko continued, he had a captive audience. So, if anyone tries to get us out, we'll die, and if they don't, we're stuck here.

"Unfortunately, several players' friends and families have ignored this warning, and attempted to remove the Nerve Gear." Akihiko said, "as a result, two-hundred and Thirteen players are gone forever both from Aincrad and the real world." No, that couldn't be true, if that was true then... Wilford gulped. 213 people were dead.

"As you can see, News Organizations across the world are reporting all of this, including the deaths." Akihiko said, "Thus you can assume the danger of a Nerve Gear being removed is now minimal." Wilford just stared in amazement as the various news panels floated by.

"I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game, but I want you to remember this clearly." The faceless Akihiko continued, "There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost, and simultaneously, the Nerve Gear will destroy your brain." Oh god, if we die here we are permanently dead. No, no, no, this can't be happening. Wilford thought, before his rational side took over. There must be a way out, but I'll have to get creative.

"There is only one means of escape, to complete the game." Akihiko continued, "You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor 1, if you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the floor boss, then you may advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss on floor 100 and you will clear the game." So there is a way out, If I win, I can get out, but bosses are tough, and usually have a trick or two up their sleeve, I can't be too bold.

"Finally, I have added a present from me to your item storage. Please see for yourselves." He said, before melting back into the red tinged sky, and disappearing. Wilford pulled up his inventory and checked it. 'Mirror' interesting, he activated it, and a small mirror appeared in his hand, he looked into it, it showed his in-game face, then he warped, and it showed his real face before breaking.

"Right now, you're probably wondering, 'Why?' Why would Kayaba Akihiko, Creator of Sword Art Online and the Nerve Gear do all this" Akihiko said, once more continuing his monologue, "I created Sword Art Online for one reason, to create this world and intervene in it." So he really is crazy, he wants to play god, and so he created a video game for a trap, to play with the thousands who swarmed to buy it. Wilford thought.

"And now it is complete. This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch, good luck, players." Akihiko said, before melting back into the sky, disappearing and leaving the, to their own devices. The sky suddenly clear, and the invisible wall gone, Wilford started running, trying to get clear of the main town before everyone started hunting and killing. He needed a place to train his skills and earn money to get started. He pulled up a map, there were several remote villages he could use. He picked one and set out for it.

He stayed not he road, where less dangerous types of monsters would be, he hoped. Still, he had to get there so as to grow stronger, because the spawns in the fields around the Town of Beginnings would be hunted clear. He pulled up his skill numbers, but noticed one was out of place, no two. They read:

"Fletching"

"Archery"

Archery in an all sword combat system? Well, he could at least use this to his advantage, when he got up the next morning, he would begin experimenting, seeing what this ability could do for him.

He arrived at the village, a small conglomeration of wood buildings, most of which had only one floor, except one, near the center of the village was a two story inn, where he bought a room for the night. He went up to it, and sighed. It wasn't much, but for now it would be home. Next, he went down to the common room for food, he had hardly eaten, and so he was feeling hungry. He hungrily wolfed down about two loafs of bread and three bowls of soup, after paying the tavern keeper, he went up to his room and laid on the bed. After a few minutes, he was asleep.

* * *

AN: A new story, inspired by Sword Art Online. If you're wondering, the game master appearance speech is word for word the one in episode 1 of SAO.

Hope you Enjoyed.

-Felledor


	2. Chapter 2, Whittling Wood

November 7, 2022.

When Wilford woke, he quickly set to worof on figuring a way to make a bow. He decided that he would need wood for both the bow and arrows, something for a string, and an axe and knife for making the final products. He had about 500 cor with which to acquire the materials. He made his way to the village market and purchased an axe and knife, as well as buying a forest green cloak with a hood.

He also realized by this time he would need something to carry the arrows in. He purchased a yard of leather to make this, as well as thread and needle. All these purchases reduced him to about 100 cor, which, considering show much he had bought, was surprisingly high. He was finished making his purchase at about midmorning.

Wilford set out to a copse of trees he had spotted on the way into town. Finding a yew tree, he lopped a good feeling limb for his bow, then collected several strong, light branches from the surrounding trees as shafts for his arrows. He had about sixty arrow shaft branches, and the one limb of yew, all of which he placed in storage. He then made his way back into town.

Once Wilford returned to his room, he immediately set to work own the yew limb, removing the bark, and taking several hours to get it into exactly the shape he wanted. By the time he finished this it was late afternoon. He now had the exact shape of a longbow. He realized, however, that he would need a string. He purchased a length on flax woven string for several cor from a shopkeeper, and subsequently retuned to his room at the inn, he also paid the innkeeper for another night, and he was nearly out of money.

he began whittling the branches into arrow shafts, taking care to get the lines straight and aerodynamically stable. He then realized he would need feathers and glue, as well as arrowheads. He figured he could use stone arrowheads for the time being, and go train for a while to earn money for his project. He had a bow complete, in fact it had a name: Wind's Fury. The bow was sitting in his storage, and the arrow shafts were mostly complete by night.

Wilford decided that this wasn't the time too rest. He pulled on his sword and cloak, exiting his room after placing everything in storage. He exited the town and faced down monsters of various difficulty, but emerged victorious and with about 1000 cor, and an additional level.

He returned to his room and sleapt the rest of the night.

* * *

When Wilford woke up the next morning, he immediately went to the market and purchased glue and feathers. He also collected several roughly pointed stones for arrowheads. He returned into town to find that several other players, a single party, had arrived. He didn't mind their presence, and he returned to the inn.

Wilford immediately set to making his leather into a combined quiver and sheath for his bow. He succeeded in doing this after about an hour of experimentation. He cut a hole in his cloak to allow access to the arrow as and bow. He then set to finishing his arrows, shaping the stones into fine, sharp broadleaf arrowheads. He attached the feathers, and added the finishing touch, the notch at the butt end of the shaft, which would allow him to nock the arrow.

When night fell once more, he had 26 completed arrows, he went down the stairs and paid the innkeeper for another night, before returning to his room. He however, did not immediately go to bed. He first tried filling his quiver and searching his bow, the donning his cloak. The arrow's feather ends and about a quarter of the bow stuck out, so he shifted the quiver to lower down, where the arrows would still be accessible, but better hidden, and the bow was less of a hazard. He had his equipment.

He then laid on the bed, and fell asleep once more.

* * *

When Wilford woke the next morning, he was eager to try his bow out. He left the town early and went to a field where he hid himself and waited for monsters. When one spawned, he drew his bow out, nocked an arrow, and experimentally pulled on the sting. It was a heavy draw weight, but he could manage. He stood, while still hidden by his hide skill, and brought the arrow to full draw. He carefully aimed his bow at the monster, a small bear. He released, and the arrow, carefully crafted, flew straight, piercing the bear and inflicting significant damage, by the time Wilford nocked another arrow, the bear was charging at him, he drew and fired, not taking much time to aim, to his surprise, it hit, killing the bear, dropping the two arrows and rewarding him. He decided he needed better arrowheads, as stone ones simply weren't going to suffice.

He returned ttwo own, and found another few players had wandered in. He went around the market, looking for metal, but the village had none, it was an early village, and had mostly basic equipment. He decided it was time to move on, he purchased some supplies, and began moving out. He traveled along the road to the next village, where there was only one other player. He introduced himself, and the other identified himself as Lengrade, a shield user, and a swordsman, as well as a beta-tester.

"So, Arrondrial..." Lengrade said.

"Please, just Arron will be fine." Wilford replied

"Alright, Arron, Want to form a party, right now we're on the leading edge and that bow could prove useful." Lengrade said.

"Alright, go ahead and send the invite, Lengrade." Wilford said.

"Len is fine." Lengrade replied.

"Alright, Len, will you please send the invite?" Wilford replied.

Len pulled up his menu and navigated to the invite, which then appeared in front of Wilford, he tapped the confirm button, and Len's name and status appeared in the top right corner of his vision.

"Alright then, you look skilled, but you're going to need practice with that bow, if you're going to be any use, let's go train." Len suggested.

"Sure." Wilford replied.

They made their way to a field where several monsters had already spawned, and Len drew his sword, while Wilford pulled his bow out and nocked an arrow. As the first monster charged, Wilford drew, aimed and fired, while Len finished it off. Wilford's arrow was returned to him, and they both received money and exp. It was a fair arrangement, and Wilford had no problem with this, plus, it temporarily solved his arrow weakness problem.

They finished off several more monsters before returning to town, buying rooms for the night at the inn, and going to bed. Wilford had both an ally and a weapon that he could depend upon. He was satisfied, for the time being.

* * *

AN: ok, so another chapter, this one covers three days, introduces a new character, and Wilford now has his bow. All in all a good chapter.

As always, I hope you enjoyed.

-Felledor


End file.
